Library Mischief
by gp28
Summary: A changing relationship in the library. Isn't everything that happens in a library just fun? Aaron/OC. Rated T for language and some innuendo. R


_I'm just full of oneshots lately. Aaron is a little OOC, I'll admit it, but it's not like we really got to know him all that well. That's my excuse. I don't own the Covenant, none of it is mine. I just like the world - gp28_

I stared at Aaron like he'd sprouted another head. That would have been more reasonable. Was he really just admitting to me that he liked me?

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes, but I could see the nervousness. "Come on. You're not that oblivious are you?"

"Obviously I am." I answered, snapping a little. "All your time flirting and screwing other girls, I missed the affection shown towards me."

He looked away. "Wow, forgiving, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, did you apologize for something?" I closed my novel, not really caring that i was supposed to be quiet in the library. "I missed why I'm supposed to care that you are a manwhore."

His eyes narrowed. "You're such a bitch."

"And you're the one who just admitted to liking me. What does that say about you?"

It was half a second and we both smiled and chuckled. It was funny. A little. It was typical of us. Argue, then laugh and be friends again. I was the only girl he couldn't charm then trash. Not that he was as bad as his reputation made him. Kate had spread lies and since Princess was wearing the pants in a relationship with a Son, it was taken as gospel truth.

I really hated Kate Tunney. On so many levels.

"I'm a glutton for punishment," he answered. He sat up in the chair, his eyes steady on me.

He had pretty blue eyes.

"You are serious, Aaron? You like me? Like not just need to fuck me because you haven't yet?"

"I don't know why I'm surprised by you saying that. Nothing you say should shock me after two years."

"You didn't answer my question." I waited. I wasn't sure whether or not to believe him. He wasn't a relationship guy, unless it was like what he had with Kira. Lots of fights and cheating and making up and more fighting.

Not my thing. Well, not the cheating. Fights were okay.

He bit his lower lip, looking away as if trying to decide if he was. "Yeah. Fuck me sideways, but yeah, I like you."

Part of me wanted to yell at him for so obviously not wanting to like me. Or yell at him for being stupid as to actually like me. The other part of me wanted to take him behind a bookshelf and let him do very naughty things to me.

I so needed help.

"Okay...what does that mean exactly?"

He glared at me. "Well, a response would be good. Like, I don't know, you feel the same way or not. Simple answer."

"Nothing is simple, Abbott."

He got up and walked over and gripped the arms on the chair I was sitting in. I was effectively trapped. His face was several inches from mine.

"Uh, personal space?" I asked.

"I don't feel like accomodating you right now."

"Big word."

"Turns you on, doesn't it?" He smirked.

Dammit, it kinda did. I was a sucker for a guy that used words longer than two syllables. That and him being so close. He wore a heady cologne that added to everything.

"And if I said yes?"

His smirk wavered. Up until that point, I don't think he realized exactly how much I was considering this fool proposition of his.

"I would have a very hard time not fucking you right here."

Aaron was always honest with me. Something I much appreciated among the lack here at Spencer. Bluntness also appreciated.

In this case, also a turn on.

"Seriously, why would any girl want a sonnet instead?"

He grinned and leaned in a little more. "Kiss me and I might just hold off from completely violating you."

"Oh words." I laughed and nervously pressed my lips to his. His lips were nearly perfect visually. Even better to touch. It was all that was touching. Our lips.

It was the simplest of kisses. I drew back in my seat, feeling shy.

"Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

He did not just quote Shakespeare at me. Totally knew my weaknesses. I narrowed my eyes at him and got up out of my seat, causing him to back off. I walked around the bookshelf towards the reference section. Always unoccupied.

I looked back at him. "You coming?"

The smirk was back. "Not yet." He left our things where they were and passed me, grabbing my hand and pulling me. When he got to the encyclopedias, he pushed me into the corner.

"You, aggressive? Who would have thought?"

"Shut up, Hales," he muttered and kissed me hard, pressing himself completely against me. He was ripped. I knew this. He played soccer. And those boys loved to practice without their shirts on.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd really made out. A few stolen kisses at some clubs, but an actual make out? At least since the summer.

And he'd never kissed like Aaron.

My mind went hazy in an instant. All I could sense was his chest against mine, his tongue, his hands in my hair. I pulled him even closer, even though I could barely breathe.

When had this gone from friendship to this?

His lips moved to my collarbone and I made some sound of contentment that had him chuckling. I pushed him off, glaring.

"Note, laughing at a girl's expression of desire is not a good idea."

He half-grinned, his eyes bright. "Forgive me." He licked his lips and moved a little closer. "I wasn't laughing at you. Of course the idea that I can get you to do anything like that is funny."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You're not helping your case."

He tried to look ashamed, but it didn't really work. God, he could be so cute when he wanted to.

"Forgive me, Haley Graham. I honestly want nothing more than to continue making you make those sounds. Some louder ones too."

Was I a nutjob that everything he was saying was making me hot?

"Not here."

"Sure?"

I nodded. He reached out and brushed back my red hair, tucking it behind my ear. His touch was light and gave me goosebumps.

"Fair enough, but I think I'm gonna have to kiss you again." He didn't really give me the option of denying him.

Like I would have.


End file.
